


The Day Flowers Bloomed In The Stream

by odinstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 02, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castles, Escape, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: 02x04 fix it because fuck it why not??? I can do whatever I want.Mergwencelot is Soft ot3 and I miss them. Slightly sad But don't worry only soft afterwards.





	The Day Flowers Bloomed In The Stream

The stone was rough under her fingers, the iron shackles cold against her raw skin. Lancelot's hands were soft, warm and holding her so gently, if she closed her eyes she could pretend they were back in Camelot, back in her home, together.

"I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?" came the soft whisper through the iron bars.   
  
"I thought I would never see you again," Gwen paused as she gathered her thoughts, holding his hands just a little tighter for their missing number,

"Merlin and I have missed you dearly."

The ex-knight's eyes shone and sparkled in the torch light in the dim corridor, her words obviously taking a hold on his heart.

"And I, you. I spent many nights remembering our times together. It kept me going, to continue on."

"Why did you not return? We would have welcomed with open arms."

"I'm afraid your king would not. Besides, I did not want to be a coward."

Gwen's lips dropped into a frown,

"It's not cowardly to return to friends. To love."

A sigh reverbated in her chest, even though she was not the one to emit it. 

"It's cowardly to depend upon it."

"We would not see it that way," Gwen's nimble fingers graced his knuckles, in an act of comfort.

"I know. I know."

Merlin's heart dropped as he spotted Lancelot and Gwen tied back to back in the cage with the beast, helpless against it's eventual attack. Before Arthur had even managed to hop the fence, Merlin had already landed to the dusty floor, a stolen sword in hand, and a swell of magic in his chest.

Gwen's gentle touch against his shoulder and Lancelot's hand knocking against his snapped him back into reality and the man realised he was no longer fighting, but they were at the grate at the end of the tunnel that they were to escape from. It was comforting and we're it not for the blood on Merlin's hands, he would have taken their's in his, Arthur's reaction be damned.

The campfire burned low as Merlin took the last watch of the night, his thumb repeatedly stroking up and down the links of his stolen chainmail. Lancelot's head rested against his knee and Gwen's was tilted on his shoulder. He did not even need to coax his magic into rekindling the flames, they were warmth enough.

They rode out the next morning, stealing horse's from the remains of the castle grounds, which had been plunged into chaos after their escape. On the border between the two lands, Lancelot hesitated, his horse cantering in place until Gwen's gaze fixed upon him and Merlin held his hand out, the bridge between the past and future.

And he took it. 

Sir Leon met them ten miles out from Camelot, as the sky darkened, his posture as formal and knightly as it was usually with a group of people he didn't know how to act around.

But when Merlin and Lancelot turned into the forest to collect firewood and Gwen busied herself with the rations Leon had smuggled with him, the Prince and his first Knight snuck away into a leafy part of the edge of the clearing.

They shared a meal as night drew closer, and Leon welcomed Lancelot back to Camelot like an old friend. And things were good.

Lancelot took the final watch this night, and with Arthur's silent approval, from his open affections with Leon, he didn't bother hiding or shying away from wrapping his arms around Merlin and Guinevere, who slept soundly against each side of his chest.

The stars grew fainter in the sky as reds and pinks swallowed the navy, and he wondered why he left.

And he promised to never leave again.


End file.
